


Merge

by clawstoagunfight



Series: Worth 1000 Words [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Emotions, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawstoagunfight/pseuds/clawstoagunfight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s when they are like this—moving, rocking together like a ship on the sea, trembling through the waves in each others’ arms—that Stiles knows he loves Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merge

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd so all of the mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is a 1000 word prompt based off of the title word.

It’s when they are like this—moving, rocking together like a ship on the sea, trembling through the waves in each others’ arms—that Stiles knows he loves Derek. It fills him, his mind and body, and overwhelms every other emotion, eclipses every other thought. There isn’t a question, not a whisper of hesitation in his mind as his fingers lace with Derek’s and their lips press and taste, take and linger. It’s a game of loss and gain, gift and reception; a contest of enduring and surrendering that neither of them wants the other to lose. It’s in these moments, when their bodies merge, that the disparity between them falls away.

When they are together—when they are naked and covered in each other, when their fingertips are trailing and their tongues are tasting and their lips are biting, when they are touching and rocking and rubbing, when their voices are rough and rasping and when whimpers and moans and sighs escape through their swollen lips, when their skin is touched, when their bodies are taking and giving and opening and accepting and wanting and needing—they are complete.

They are a mix of something that shouldn’t work, but does. They are broken pieces of different molds, shapes and colors of clay that should clash and grate. They are cut from dissimilar casts, reared in different worlds. What they have is a fluke, something that shouldn’t have happened in the first place. They were fashioned for different paths, different roads that should’ve never crossed. Stiles should’ve never gotten to know Derek, should’ve never had the chance, but opportunity disguised itself with teeth and sunk them into his best friend. Stiles wanted to regret it for a long time, wanted for him and his best friend to go back to having normal lives. It was a chance, an accident, and it showed him something he would’ve never guessed the rabbit hole could swallow.

Derek is everything Stiles isn’t. Near each other, they are just a mess of contradictions. They are the right and the wrong, the sound and the song, the cruel and the kind, the weary and the wild, the fruit and the fall, the caress and the claw, the blessing and the curse. They are everything and nothing at once. They are one for the light and one for the dark. They are solid and liquid, gathered and strewn, destroyed yet complete.

But all of that ebbs away when they come together, when their physical forms coalesce and transcend the contradictions of their bodies. Somehow, their broken pieces fit together, fuse until they are mended and whole and happy and wrapped in security and sentiments that neither of them needs to voice for the other to understand. They are corresponding parts, working together, seceding the space that separates one from the next, withering away at the outlines that keep them contained.

Their bodies fit and fill and mold and work together in ways that always leaves Stiles breathless, always leaves something deep inside of him aching when he is touching Derek, tasting and taking him in ways that make his heart swell, make his fingers shake and his lips tremble as they race across Derek’s naked back, as he whispers words against his neck and his ear and Derek shudders under him. It’s the feel of him—the feel of skin and heat and sweat—that cripples him, makes him feel like he is slowly crumbling. It’s his taste—dark and hot and heady and dangerously sweet—that leaves him craving more. It’s his scent—pine and earth and fallen leaves; the smell of their sex that always lingers in Stiles’ nose—that settles all of his nerves when he breathes it in. It’s the sound of his voice—the way Derek says his name; the way he picks his words so carefully, but Stiles deciphers their meaning and knows just what he needs; the way that Derek doesn’t speak sometimes; the way he whimpers and moans and sighs; the way he roars when the wolf is pushed up to the surface—that is enough to make him breathe out a sigh at the end of the day.

But it’s the sight of him—the way he looks at Stiles, like he is precious and important, like he could melt into his eyes, like he is loved and cared about; it’s the way Derek smiles for him, just for him, and his lips stretch and the lines on his face lessen; the way he looks when he is asleep, serene and tranquil; it’s the way he looks when Stiles has his hands on him, when his body is perched above Derek’s and he is pressing himself inside of him, the way Stiles watches as the feelings and emotions flit over Derek’s features before he focuses on Stiles face and his pale eyes widen and it feels like Stiles is glimpsing at a part of Derek’s soul.

Like this, it isn’t just their bodies that mingle; it’s their hearts and their spirits and everything that makes them who they are. Everything is wrapped together, mixed and jumbled into one, until there is no chance at separation, no chance at any other salvation but the one they find amalgamated.

It’s when they are merged that Stiles let’s go, that he breaks the dam inside of himself and lets the things he feels consume him, soothe him, fix him. He gives everything he is to Derek; gives him his words, his looks, his taste, his scent, his touch; Stiles gives him his love. He gives him everything inside of him—takes everything Derek gives him in turn—until they are equally broken, equally shattered and they collapse together, spent and sated, covered in sweat and cum. They just breathe for a while, until they are smiling at each other, wrapping themselves together in a tangle of limbs. Derek doesn’t have to say the words, but he does anyway, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some lyrics from these songs were used in this prompt (because they were too perfect not to use).  
> Great Lakes Swimmers - Merge, A Vessel, A Harbour  
> Iron & Wine – Your Fake Name Is Good Enough For Me
> 
> As always, any and all comments and/or criticisms are accepted and appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
